


Someday

by glowrioustrash



Series: Someday [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Pining, Softy Baron, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: Signing the papers was harder than you expected, even after all the hurt. Luckily, Baron was always there for you when you needed himRequested prompt:  “All I wanted was to be someone’s favorite person.”





	Someday

“Come over. Please.” You had croaked over the phone almost 20 minutes ago. You had set the phone on the table once you heard the beep of the disconnected call, but you hadn’t moved otherwise. You were staring down at the papers in front of you, one signature already on the dotted line waiting for its partner. Had he hurt before signing it? Had he hesitated, wondering if there was still a chance? Had he signed it without a second thought?

The door opened, your beagle barking as he ran through the house trying to ward off the newcomer. You heard him stop as the deep voice greeted him from the door. You heard the dog’s nails on the floor, trotting after the man as he searched the house for you.

“Kitchen.” You called, your voice cracking. The footsteps changed directions, making their way through the house to you.

“What’s up? I got here as fast as I could.” Baron asked as he rounded the corner, Baxter wagging his tail as he watched him closely, hoping for more pats on the head.

You didn’t say anything, just kept your eyes on the papers in front of you. Baron leaned over you, a hand on the back of the chair as he glanced over what had captured your attention.

“Shit.” He breathed as he took in the words on the page: _petition for divorce. _Baron’s hand moved from the back of the chair onto your shoulder as he dragged another dining chair closer, his arm staying slung over your shoulders as he sat

“Yeah.” You agreed, staring at the scrawling blue.

“Are you okay?” He asked cautiously.

“I guess I thought…” You trailed off, closing your eyes and shaking your head. You thought it wasn’t really over. That he hadn’t really cheated and fallen in love with someone else. That maybe it was all some stupid speed bump on the way to your happily ever after that you’d look back on when you were in your 80’s and laugh.

“Hey, don’t do this to yourself.” Baron pulled you into a hug, tucking your head under his chin as you started crying. “He’s a grade-A asshole and if I ever see him again, I’m gonna make him wish he had taken my warning seriously.”

“Warning?” You sobbed into his shirt.

“I told him, first time you introduced us. I said “if you fuckin’ hurt her, the line to kill you is gonna start with me and even if you somehow survive the whole line, it’s gonna fuckin’ end with me too.””

“D-don’t kill him.” You cried, feeling Baron tense around you.

“You can’t seriously-“ Baron started to argue, but you cut in.

“I don’t want you to go to jail. I need you to help me through this.”

“Well, I guess if that’s the reason…” Baron grumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

The two of you sat in relative silence, no conversation passing except for your soft crying and Baron’s shushing as he tried to comfort you. The two of you sat there until you felt like you had no more tears to possibly cry.

“Think you’re ready?” He asked, treading lightly.

“No… but what choice do I really have?” You sighed, sitting up and pulling yourself out of the hug. You chose to ignore the mess you’d left on Baron’s shirt, picking up the pen with a shaky hand. Baron moved to sit mostly behind you, wrapping his long arms around you while your hand was still free to write.

“You can do it.” He whispered against your ear, making you shiver. “It fucking hurts, but one day… you’re gonna be happy and know that this was something you needed to do to get there. Dragging this out isn’t gonna make you happy.”

With Baron’s arms wrapped around you and his deep, soothing voice in your ear, you slowly scrawled your signature across the dotted line. You added the date and dropped the pen back on the table.

“See? You did it.” Baron praised lowly.

“It wasn’t supposed to end this way.” You mumbled, thinking out loud more than anything else. “This was supposed to be my forever. He was supposed to be my person for the rest of our lives. Better or worse… not until some tramp with fake tits came along.” You huffed and you could feel more than hear Baron stifle his laughter.

“_All I wanted was to be someone’s favorite person.” _You added sadly, looking down at you lap.

“Hey.” Baron interrupted your pity party, gently lifting your chin so you were looking him in the eyes. His face was inches away from yours from the way he was still wrapped around you. “Look at me when I say this so you know I’m telling you the honest to god truth.”

He paused, waiting for you to hold his eye contact. “There’s someone out there who is looking for you, waiting for you to _be_ their favorite person. Maybe you already are and you have no fucking idea, but when the time is right… when whatever fucking demented powers that be decide this bullshit decide the time is right, because I know that’s what you believe in… you’ll know. They’ll be right there in front of you and you’ll know.”

You saw nothing but truth and sadness in his eyes. Maybe the tiniest glimmer of hope. You took a deep breath, feeling like you were about to break down from the raw emotion coming from your best friend and you turned in your chair to hug him properly, burying your face in his shoulder.

“Thank you, Baron.” You hummed against his neck, his arms wrapping tightly around you. One of his large hands rubbed up and down your back in a comforting manner while the other cupped the back of your head, keeping you close. Even with all the pain wracking your body, you felt like nothing could get you while he held you this close, shielded from the world.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Baron answered quietly, unable to stop himself from feeling disappointed and the slightest bit defeated. He was man enough to swallow his pride and understand that today you needed your best friend, nothing more. Someday you’d be ready for what he truly meant with those words, what he’d been trying to tell you for years, but today wasn’t the day.


End file.
